Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to receivers, and more particularly, to front-end receivers for accommodating incoming signals via alternating current (AC)-coupling or direct current (DC)-coupling.
Background
A device may include a front-end analog receiver for receiving an incoming signal from another device. The front-end receiver may perform front-end processing on the received signal (e.g., equalization, filtering, amplification, etc.) before forwarding the signal to other components in the device for further processing.
A front-end receiver may receive different types of incoming signals complying with different standards, such as Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIE), Universal Serial Bus (USB), Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA), embedded DisplayPort (eDP), M-PHY, etc. Some types of signals may require AC-coupling at the front-end receiver, while other types of signals may require DC-coupling at the front-end receiver. A typical analog front-end receiver is either AC-coupled or DC-coupled depending on a particular application or type of incoming signal being received.